Deadly Daisies
by Keith Bellic
Summary: Two dark forces are unleashed into Mario's dimension, along with them came Daisy. Now Daisy must try and stop the dark forces from her dimension from destroying Mario's, but can she be trusted? LITTLE TO NO LOVE! RATED M! Requested story by poppypoppy83.


Deadly Daisies! Part 1; Scarred Comet!

A/N: Hello everyone who reads this! Keith Bellic here with a special story, it is to congratulate me reaching 1000 views! Also 1000 views on Super Luigi Sunshine alone! The story was a suggested idea by poppypoppy83, who happened to review just as I reached 1000 views, so I sent a PM asking if she/he (to avoid publishing personal information I've put she/he) wanted to suggest a story idea because I've reached 1000 views, so he/she suggested one about Daisy and Luigi (not a love-story suggestion though), so I have decided to try out that idea, if the story fails don't blame poppypoppy83 but blame me... also, I don't know much about Daisy so any 'real' information about her from actual games may not be true to this story, in fact I'm not even keeping to the original concept of how Daisy met with the Mario Bros. + Princess Toadstool! Hope that doesn't put too many people off, and on a side note... I WILL NOT TRY VERY HARD TO IMPLANT ROMANTIC EVENTS! Because I'm not good at love stories and because I personally don't like romantic stuff. This story is rated M but I will put a 'chapter rating' on each chapter, to signify what rating the chapter should have, I want to make each chapter go for at minimum 5000 words and at maximum 10000 (so I don't bore people to death... or the big red X at the top right hand corner of the screen) words. I will not have to put my annoying . Enters and I am using a better processor called OpenOffice. From now on A/N shouldn't be too long but I will include them if I want, and like all my other stories I have an A/N at the start and one at the end, so unless I put in 'Added A/N' at the start it means I am typing it before typing the chapter. (Added A/N will be after I've wrote the whole chapter and need to say something at the start that I can't put at the end)  
ADDED A/N: I reformatted this story, hopefully it doesn't 'unformat' it again, fanfiction must really hate my line breaks... maybe I should use lb from now on...

Chapter Rating: PG/T

Description: Two dark forces are unleashed into Mario's dimension, along with them came Daisy. Now Daisy must try and stop the dark forces from her dimension from destroying Mario's, but can she be trusted? LITTLE TO NO LOVE! RATED M! Requested story by poppypoppy83.

It was a very special day at Toad Town, Toads were happily doing whatever stuff they had to do like always though, some were shopping at the recently opened shop called 'Toad Works', the shop sold everything all the other smaller shops sold but also had a selection of stuff the other shops didn't sell, that and its lower prices made it very popular...  
However, it was a very special day at Toad Town because the two heroes that protected all Toad Towns under the rule of Princess Toadstool had arrived for a small stay, these two heroes were called Mario Mario and Luigi Mario. Mario was the oldest by two seconds but always bragged about it as if it was two years, Luigi despite being younger was a lot taller then Mario, he was also stronger, smarter, braver and faster... but sadly overshadowed most of the time. Mario was however quite fat, lazy and not the brightest guy around, but he was famous because he always fought Bowser! Who mainly only hated Mario more because of his ugly moustache.  
The two heroes, despite their major differences, were brothers. As such Luigi still did get fame but was very overshadowed...  
Since they were heroes they were given residence in the best hotel around, also their five night stay was free of charge. Their meals were free, their stay was free, their service was free and all the shops but one allowed them to have stuff for free, the single shop that didn't was the Toad Works shop.

–First Day at Toad Town–

^Somewhat Luigi's POV^  
Mario and Luigi had emptied out their suitcases into the room they were staying at. The Hotel Manager, a Toad by the name of Bill, had informed them that everything is free for them at the hotel and that any extra service needed would be of no cost. Mario was happy about this and had instantly began plotting ways to exploit it, Luigi however insisted that they be treated like a normal visitor and pay... he was ignored.  
"So Luigi, what store should we raid first?" Mario asked his brother as he looked at the map of Toad Town. Luigi looked up at him confused. "Didn't he tell you?" Mario began, "All the stores but that new one have agreed to give us stuff for free, so why don't we go bless those stores with our presence?" Mario suggested eagerly.  
"You aren't thinking of abusing the free thing are you?" Luigi asked as he plugged his Laptop onto the charger, he had used it on the plane ride over and it was almost flat. (Only on the allocated times that is)  
"Why not? They will think we are so impressed of all their stuff, they won't know if we sell it all when we move onto the next Toad Town!" Mario states as he took out his Laptop and its charger, he plugged them both in and activated the switch.  
"I don't think it's right to do that..." Luigi says quietly.  
"Come on Luigi! Was it right to kill random Goombas in the forest last week?" Mario asked.  
"They ah... looked like they were up to something..." Luigi quietly says, knowing he was defeated...  
"So come on, we'll go unburden Toad Tech from its new games!" Mario says walking out of the room. Luigi sighed and decided to stay behind, he sat down on the couch and turned the TV on.  
"In totally unrelated news! The Scarred Comet will be making its way passed Earth early next week! Astronomers are worried that the large comet could break up in the atmosphere when it passes by Earth on its one hundred year cycle. It was revealed that the comet had slowly been getting closer for the last one thousand years and many believe that it will finally hit Earth, that of cause is totally fake for such an icy comet to hit Earth it will have to sustain boiling hot temperatures that no Comet to date has survived, that is if it even gets into the Atmosphere!" A news Toad says with the headline 'Scarred Comet' above him. "After the break we'll be showing why Dr. Mario died and what the main causes of baldness are! This has been Kenny Toad reporting for Toad-day and Toad-night news!" The news man finished and Luigi changed channels bored...

Mario stood at the entrance of Toad Tech, a few Toads were gathered around and were firing hundreds of questions at him, he answered the best he could while watching the occasional Toad walk out of the store with something he wanted... Mario really wanted to ditch the fans but that would degrade his famous status and make less chance of getting the free items.  
"If you don't-ah mind I want to get some stuff..." Mario says as politely as he could, deep inside he wanted to push the Toads out of his way.  
"Why of course Mario! But first can you sign my head!" A Toad says pushing his bald head in front of Mario's face, the hero was disgusted by the ugliness of the wart covered head and hated the thought of using his 'autograph pen' on it, he quickly made an idea...  
"Ah sorry, my pen ran out signing that last object of deep desire... so unless any of yo-" Mario starts and the whole crowd of twelve Toads pull out a pen... or two... Mario was enraged, but hid it well.

Later.

Luigi was playing Minecraft on his laptop when Mario barged in, he had a few Toads follow in behind him, all the Toads were carrying stuff Mario 'bought'.  
"Alright, just place them in that corner!" Mario ordered pointing at a corner, the Toads did as they were told and placed the hundred of coins worth of stuff down, after they did Luigi was happy to see they were Toads from the shops and not just some random fans Mario misused.  
"Thank you for stopping by! Come again!" All the Toads say and ran off, for some reason happy about losing a bunch of sales.  
"Was all this really necessary?" Luigi asked as he killed a Creeper.  
"Of course! I needed a faster laptop, your one is slightly faster!" Mario says.  
"And what about all that other stuff?" Luigi asked while he continued working on his castle.  
"Stuff to sell of course! If we don't get money how else would we pay... the fine..." Mario whispered, at this Luigi paused Minecraft and looked back at his brother.  
"YOU told me you paid that off the second we got it!" Luigi yelled quietly (not a loud yell if you don't know what I mean) at his brother, enraged that he lied.  
"Well-ah... I didn't think you needed to know!" Mario said quietly.  
"So the money you get from selling all these free stuff is used on that fine! You told me you paid it!" Luigi angrily said, he was standing up. (he was sitting on the ground with his laptop)  
"Hold it! I've almost finished it! We are almost out of debt!" Mario says backing off against the wall worried.  
"You told me we weren't in DEBT!" Luigi snapped.  
"After all this gets sold we'll be free men for sure!" Mario stated and Luigi angrily went back to his game.  
"You could have told me earlier..." Luigi sadly says, he was speaking quietly now.  
"I didn't know how to tell you... and besides, we are almost done, just eight hundred more coins and we will be debt free!" Mario says and heard Luigi mumble something inaudible. (by that I meant it was too quiet to understand) "Don't take it too hard, besides... you knowing won't make a difference." Mario adds once Luigi stopped mumbling.  
"Yeah, well what if some Toads learn about the debt? Their oh so great hero paying off a debt from a few years ago would really look good!" Luigi says.  
"Don't you mean heroes?" Mario asked.  
"NO! No one but a few ever acknowledge me as a hero and not just a sidekick!" Luigi snapped and continued working on his castle...

–Second Day at Toad Town–

Mario was fast, all the stuff he had bought but the laptop were now gone, it was a surprise to Luigi how he could have done it, last night it was there, he sleeps and then it's gone?  
"Hey Mario? Where'd the stuff go?" Luigi whispered, it was early morning and he didn't want to wake any other residents at the hotel.  
"Huh?" Mario groaned as he slowly woke up.  
"Where is the stuff?" Luigi asked again, this time slightly louder by accident.  
"I sold it so you would stop worrying about the fine, it's gone now..." Mario tiredly said before yawning back to sleep... Luigi knew Mario couldn't fall asleep 'that' fast and figured this was his way of telling him to stop talking. Luigi sighed and sat down at the couch, he turned the TV on and made sure it was set to a very low volume...  
"Studies show that the scarred comet is moving slightly faster then expected. This drastic change in pace may be because of how close the comet is to Earth. This is a natural thing as Earth, even at a distance, has a slight gravitational pull on smaller objects, like last night it is obvious that the comet will pass without hitting. If anyone still thinks the comet is going to hit then get a grip, the comet WILL NOT HIT! If it does nothing would happen anyway." The news reporter says.  
"Knowing our luck it will..." Luigi mumbled and changed channels for a bit, quickly realising he would be better off just playing Minecraft again...

Later that day Mario and Luigi were just walking around Toad Town, Luigi had decided to visit the Toad Works shop while Mario went off to get freebies from the Toads Tool shop. When Luigi walked into the shop a staff member rushed over.  
"I hope you know that unlike the other shops that pathetically follow you and your brother around we will not be giving away any product for free or treat you or your brother as a VIP." The staff member says and walked off. Luigi just looked around for a bit and saw a Graphics Card he wanted, while he looked at the details of it he overheard a conversation near him.  
"Did you hear about the Scarred Comet? People say it will crash into Toad Town Woods!" Toad #1 says while Toad #2 looked at some Hard Drives on sale.  
"I doubt it, didn't you watch Kenny Toad, it will not crash, every time something like this happens people overreact and think the worst." Toad #2 says picking up the Drive and taking it to a counter to buy it. Toad #1 started to follow slowly, passing by Luigi.  
"Hey Toad..." Luigi started and the Toad looked at him.  
"What?" It asked.  
"What's all this about the comet hitting Toad Town Woods?" Luigi asked, for some reason he was whispering to the Toad.  
"It's all over the news, watch it sometime!" The Toad says and rushed off. Luigi knew if he had been Mario he would have been answered properly... and nicely.  
"Thinking of buying that Graphics Card are we?" A Staff Toad says walking to Luigi.  
"Ah yes! But where is the price tag?" Luigi asked looking at the Card.  
"Allow me to scan it for you... this way." The Toad says walking to a scanner, he put it in and a number appeared on a blue screen, it read: 10'000 Coins. "It is a lower classed model of the amazing T2s but still highly liked, do you still intend on buying it?" The Toad asked handing the Graphics Card over to Luigi.  
"I'll come back later when I know there isn't something else I want." Luigi says placing the highly overpriced Graphics Card away, he tried to ignore the toad mumbling about cheap-scapes...

It was a lot later when Luigi came back to the Hotel, he expected his lazy brother to be asleep –since it was midnight– but he found him testing out Minecraft on the new laptop.  
"You're back late." Mario says while he mined some Endstone to build a bridge to the escape portal.  
"I was out and about, I looked at the shops but didn't buy anything in case we need the Coins." Luigi says.  
"Everything is free remember." Mario says without looking away from his game, he was wearing a Pumpkin so the Enderman didn't attack him... and the Dragon was already dead.  
"Playing higher then Peaceful this time are we?" Luigi asked with a chuckle, Mario always played on Peaceful while Luigi placed on Hard or Hardcore. Mario didn't reply and Luigi knew he had him beat... for once. "So how was your day?" Luigi asked laying down on the bed ready to sleep.  
"It was fine." Mario say without looking away, he accidentally walked up his bridge he was making and went through the portal... the long ending story then began to play.  
"You can skip that if you want to... unless you like reading it or it's your first time!" Luigi said smirking.  
"I... I'll just read it, you go to sleep now..." Mario nervously said.  
"Mario? What's wrong?" Luigi asked getting off the bed and walking over to his sitting brother.  
"Nothing." Mario quickly says and looked down at the keyboard, which had lights under every key. (Like mine) Luigi frowned and sat down next to his brother.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just go to sleep, I won't play for too much longer..." Mario says while he watched the keyboard. Luigi frowned again and looked at him, why wouldn't Mario look at him?  
"You sure?" Luigi asked once again.  
"Yes, after the story is done I'll go to bed..." Mario says without lifting his head to read the story... Sighing Luigi got up and went back to bed, he didn't go to sleep though, he waited until the story finished, which felt like ages... Once it was done Mario didn't move, not even when he spawned back at his house, instead... he started to cry? With this Luigi knew something was wrong but didn't bother pestering about it, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

–Third Day at Toad Town–

Luigi woke to the sound of his alarm, it was their third day now. Getting out of bed Luigi glanced at Mario's new laptop, it had been turned off. Luigi then glanced at Mario's bed and gasped when he saw it was unused...  
"Mario?" Luigi called hoping that his brother had woke up early, made the bed and was just some place else... like in the shower or toilet... There was however no reply to Luigi's call. Without even having much proof Luigi feared something was wrong... Mario cried last night... why? "He'll deal with it himself..." Luigi mumbled and turned the TV on, if Mario didn't want to tell him what was wrong last night then so be it...  
"Record Breaking discoveries show that the Scarred Comet appears to be the biggest comet ever discovered, not only does this shock those dodos who believe the comet will crash but it adds to the terror of the newest released news! The comet appears to be bigger then expected! Much larger then studies had shown it to be, some people are now believing that the Scarred Comet has grown! And to make things appear even more overreacted, some Toads are now stating that the Comet must be a living organism for it to grow, these are of course myths and will be regraded as myths. If anybody knows such people who believe that please send them to the nearest Mental Asylum... er um... Hospital for IQ checking... and the such." Kenny says as diagrams of the unusually oval shaped comet that was called the 'Scarred Comet' relayed behind him.  
"I wonder why people called it scarred?" Luigi mumbled and started up his laptop while listening to Kenny rant on about things... Luigi put into Google; Scarred Comet. It quickly came up with a bunch of results, the first was a Wiki page on it, Luigi hated Wikipedia but decided to go onto it.

'The Scarred Comet redirects here, for other Comets click here!' The Scarred Comet is a Comet first discovered in 1913 by Feix Fiex. The Comet was a small icy meteor that had a distinct oval shape and a large scar shaped ravine on one of its sides, thus giving Feix Fiex the name of 'Scarred Comet'. The Comet passes by Earth every one hundred years and is speculated to reappear sometime in 2013. This page is Stub, please add more information to meet standards, not stub? Click here!

Luigi frowned, the page was last edited two years ago but was the most relevant search on Google? He backspaced back to his search and looked at the other links, most were to YouTube videos of Kenny Toad reporting about it. Giving up Luigi shut down his laptop and left to find Mario. He exited the room and hurried over to the Staff Office / Check in and check out place. Once he got there he saw that the panel that a Staff member would usually look through was blocked by metal grating, probably since the office doesn't open till nine and it was six thirty. Hurrying on Luigi used the inside button to open the electric doors leaving the hotel, since the key tag scanners don't come online till nine. After getting out of the hotel Luigi stopped to think... Where was he even going? Mario could just be upset about their little argument two days ago and probably left somewhere to cool down... Luigi looked back at the dark hotel and sighed, what a great way to start his day... outside in the cold with only his pyjamas on... Luigi then slowly walked back towards the hotel sadly, he reached the door and swiped his key card across the scanner... it didn't open... "Oh no..." Luigi mumbled realising he was locked out until nine...

–Blockers Bay around the same time–

At the local pub two Goombas and a Red-Shelled Koopa were chatting, all sober.  
"So Mark and I just look him in the eye and say, 'dude, we got three more of us in the car waiting, if you want to go just let us know', and he was like, 'oh please, I only need a wee bit longer'! Oh it was hilarious! You shouldâ ve been there mate!" Luke says chugging his glass of non-alcoholic mineral water.  
"I dunno, if he hada seen me he'll probably blame boss on things, and for once he ain't up ta somethin!" The Koopa says as he waited patiently for the bar tender to notice him.  
"Blame boss? He wouldn't dare without proof, he ain't that cruel you know." Mark says.  
"Yeah he would've, that guy be spitting his dummy and calling blame on boss the moment he gets a beating." Luke says.  
"So waddah do with the poor ol' man?" The Koopa asked while the bar tender walked over.  
"Just left em there, noth said and done to get the message through." Luke says.  
"Yeah, he only needs the monthly reminder." Mark says and both him and Luke start laughing.  
"I'm sorry, but if you two are going to ramble on about seemingly crime related topics please leave." The bar tender sternly says.  
"Ah well, it be nice seeing you again, catch ya later." Luke says and he and his fellow Goomba mate get up and leave the bar.  
"Sometimes I wonder how do you sanely stay with those two." The bar tender states rather then asks.  
"Arhh, when you need gossip those two are the Goombas to chat with." The Koopa says and his radio transmitter beeped indicating an incoming call.

–Toad Toad a few hours later–

^Somewhat Kenny Toad's POV^  
"Could Kenny Toad please find his way to Mr. Gark's office, Kenny Toad to Mr. Gark's office please, thank you." A voice says over the PA (Power Amplifier), groaning Kenny sat up from his soft chair and slowly made his way other to his boss' office.  
"AHH! Kenny! Just the man I wanted to see!" Mr. Gark says as Kenny walked in, closing the door behind him Kenny sat down on one of the mushroom shaped chairs. "You know old sport, hearing all these stories about that scarred comet got me thinking! What if we state that it WILL hit and then offer -moves hands as he speaks- 'exclusive information detailing where'! This information would of cause cost a bit, because -chuckles- who wouldn't want to know if the comet will hit where they live?" Mr. Gark says.  
"I'm sorry, but I've specificity stated that the comet will not hit." Kenny says.  
"Come on old sport, think of it like this! We sell a small page without useless details and a single line stating that the comet will hit some remote place, people worry about what the place is so they buy the papers, read them and learn that it will hit some remote place. No harm done, no proof of us lying and no lawsuits! Plus I'll split the funds earned sixty-forty with ya! Hows' that sound old sport?" Mr. Gark asked.  
"That would be illeg-" Kenny starts but Mr. Gark held up a fat hand to shush him.  
"It's only illegal if we lie old sport, all we have to do is rig some explosives at the fake impact sites and set them off on the -chuckles- 'time of impact'." Mr. Gark says.  
"I don't know, if some astronomers spot the comet after it hits it'll look very fishy." Kenny says and Mr. Gark reacted very quickly...  
"That's where we state only a fragment fell off, come on old sport, think of the money!" Mr. Gark says, Kenny sighed knowing that he'll be fired either by Mr. Gark for saying no or the police once he lies.  
"I'll make it so." Kenny says and Mr. Gark laughed, his obese stomach bouncing slightly as he laughed.  
"You'll see Kenny, we'll be ranking in the cash! Ranking it in I tell you! Ranking!" Mr. Gark says laughing as Kenny left...

A/N: Sorry that there was no Daisy in the first chapter, but I've set things up for what I have planned. Main points so far: A comet called the Scarred Comet is rumoured to hit Earth, Mario is missing, Luigi learns about the 'fine', Kenny's going to lie for his boss and two Goombas named Mark and Luke are up to something that for some reason they needed to tell our mysterious red Koopa. Hope this formats right and this is VERY VERY late, I wanted to post this months ago but school was making me too busy, now it's holidays this should get updates... Once again, this is for Poppypoppy83!


End file.
